paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Under the mer-moon
Another short story~ This ones just a little fluff about Holly and her crush Triton~ "So Triton, where are we going?" Holly asked eagerly as she was lead along blindfolded by her friend. Triton chuckled at her curiosity. "You'll see, i think you'll love it!" He said with a smile, guiding her along. He then stopped, stopping Holly also. "Alright, here we are!" He said removing Holly's blindfold. She opened her eyes quickly, looking at the view. They sat on the edge of the pier, looking out at the sea which was brightly lit by the moon. Holly gasped in awe. "Wow.. It's so beautiful," She said breathlessly, gazing at the breathtaking sight. Triton looked to Holly, smiling and blushing slightly. She looked so pretty under the light of the moon. "That's not all, I have another surprise for you." He smirked. Holly turned to him, a smile spread across her face, tail wagging. "Really? What is it?" She said excitedly. Triton got up, jumping into the water, splashing Holly a bit. She giggled at her friend, who popped up out of the water moments later. "What are you going?" She asked in a giggly, lying down, leaning over the edge of the pier. Triton swam up to her, placing his two paws on hers and pulling her in with him. She re-emerged beside Triton, splashing him playfully. "Hey!" She giggled,"what has that for? Hehe." "I'll show you." Triton smiled, swimming up close to Holly and wrapping his paws around her. She blushed slightly at the closeness, before she could say anything Triton nuzzled her and a light purple aura surrounded her, he pulled away from her as she continued glowing. After the glow had stopped, Holly looked herself over. "What... What happened?" She asked curiously. Triton chuckled at her. "Look at your tail." She tilted her head but did as he told her. She lifted her tail out of the water to find it had been replaced with a shiny purple and green merpup tail. She gasped in awe, jumping in and out of the water in excitement. "Wow!! Look at me! Look at me!! I'm a Mer-puppy!!" She squealed happily. "This is so so cool! But I don't understand, you turned me into a merpup, does that mean..?" Triton nodded, lifting his tail up to show her. "My mom is a merpup but she can change forms, so can I," he explained to her. "Now cmon! I want to show you under the sea before the moon goes down." He grabbed her paw and pulled her under. Holly holding her breath as he did so. He chuckled, "You don't have to hold your breath, you can breath underwater now!" "I can?!" She gasped, then covered her mouth realising she had just breathed and spoke underwater, "hehe apparently I can!" She said with a giggle, "this is so so cool! I love being a mer-puppy!" She swam around Triton energetically, then darted down to he ocean floor. The rest of the night was spent swimming blissfully, playing in the kelp fields and interacting with all different kinds of sea animals. All in all, both pups had a great night. However, the night wouldn't last forever and sooner than expected, the moon went down. Holly's fish tail disappearing like the moon from the sky. The two soggy pups sat on the beach as it set, sitting close to eachother, keeping warm from the cool night air. "This was so much fun Tri~" Holly said quietly, trying not to drain out the relaxing sound of the waves gently crashing on the shore. Triton smiled, moving a little closer to Holly and resting his head on hers. The bubbly St. Bernard pup looked up at him. A smile spread from ear to ear with a slight blush tinting her cheeks. "It was~" he finally responded. He then moved away from her a little, just enough so he could see into her eyes. A small blush rose to his cheeks as he tried to figure out what to say next. Holly looked to her friend curiously he seemed...nervous? "Y'know Holly... I really enjoy spending time with you, tonight was a lot of fun and I was wondering it maybe you'd like to do something like this again sometime... But as more of a date.." He gulped a little, maintaining his confident posture even if though was itching with worry inside. Holly blinked a couple times, taking in what he had said. Then, without a second thought she tackled him in a hug. "Eeee! Of course I'll go out with you Tri!" She squealed, she pulled back from her hug, giving him a quick luck on the cheek. Triton smiled, chuckling a little. The two sat on the beach until the sun rose fully into the sky. It surely was a night they'd remember~ Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Short Pages Category:Shorts Category:Short stories Category:Fanon shorts Category:Love stories Category:Love Stories Category:Romance Category:Romance Story Category:Second generation Category:Future generation Category:Future Generation Category:Future Gen Category:Next Generation Category:MidnightCollies' Story